


What Now?

by not_a_encyclopedia



Series: Isaac unravelled [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s03e01 Tattoo, Gen, Hospital, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_encyclopedia/pseuds/not_a_encyclopedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I imagine Isaac to have been thinking during parts of Episode: s03e01 Tattoo.  The thoughts imply a slight one sided interest in Scott that will develop later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now?

Call Scott…call Scott…call Scott. His own plea to Melissa echoed inside his head. Isaac wondered if his neediness for a protector was because he was weak or was just his Beta peeking through.  
Derek was of course his alpha and Isaac was of course very loyal to him but he and Scott had developed a connection, It had stared to develop when he went back to Scott to help defeat the kanima. And in the few times that they had meet up during the summer Isaac had found himself deferring to Scott as though Scott was his alpha and not a lowly omega. This was a very worrisome feeling for Isaac because his respect for Derek included the same fear he felt towards his own father. Fear that told him if he stepped out of line against his alpha’s wishes he would be squished like a bug, and obviously Derek’s wishes did not include Isaac treating Scott with any sort of respect.  
The problem that Isaac faced was that Scott was kind, some might say too kind. And from the first time Isaac felt that directed towards him he just wanted more it was something that nobody has given him for a long time yet he still longed for it. 

Isaac could feel himself coming out of the sedative and back into the real world, his body was still unresponsive yet his mind was awake and attempting to process his surroundings. The first thing he that he noticed was Scott’s presence and instantly he was filled with relief everything was going to be all right, Scott would save him. The lightness of this relief carried him right back into the arms of unconsciousness. 

The next time he woke up he was in a vehicle, likely Derek’s by the smell of it. Without moving he took in his surroundings again he felt a strong sense of safety and as he considered there feelings he was confused to find that it was not the presence of his alpha that calmed him, and seriously when had Derek even arrived all he remembered was Scott fighting for him. Instead Scott was the one who was grounding him. It was the way that Scott was rubbing circles in his shoulder absently and the way that Scott was arguing with Derek yet keeping his voice low lest Isaac wake and be spooked by the yelling.  
Isaac was beginning to feel guilty over how much Scott’s presence had comforted him before, he was beginning to wonder if this was a problem. If this was a problem how was he going to fix it?

When he woke for the third time it was to the sound of Scott’s screams a thing that instantly cleared his mind of any anaesthetic side effects. As he looked around he noticed that he was currently in the abandoned Hale house. This information coupled with the gruff sound of Derek’s voice made Isaac jump to the worst conclusion.   
Derek was killing Scott. Instantly Isaac’s body reacted flooded with adrenalin, causing his claws to quickly extend and his eyes to turn. When he turned to look, however, he saw that yes, Derek was torturing Scott with a blowtorch but Scott didn’t seem to be trying to get away and Stiles seemed to be in on it. That gave him enough pause to stay still and watch how the situation played out. It as only after all the danger seemed over that he guiltily remembered…   
“The girl” Isaac shouted out.  
“Where is the girl”, none of the others were responding so he repeated himself louder.  
“what girl?” Derek asked apparently unaware of the girl’s involvement in his being injured. It was likely that none of them had any idea what had happened to him.  
As Isaac began to explain his meagre knowledge of the girl who had recued him he felt the weight of the three pairs of eyes that were directed on him. Stiles’s eyes were narrowed with confusion while Derek’s eyes narrowed with likely was anger. The third pair of eyes, Scott’s were wide with concern. Concern for Isaac, for this unnamed girl, for the innocent patients at the hospital, possibly for the entire city.  
The open emotion in Scott’s eyes made him uncomfortable so Isaac directed his story of woe to the dirty floor. He didn’t deserve that kind of concern.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series with the other episodes in the season


End file.
